Vendsyssel
Vendsyssel is a personification of the danish district up in the North Denmark Region. She is mostly seen with her red jungle-fowl which she calls "Koch", also known as a dwarf-rooster. Appearance *A dully brown-haired woman with a ponytail and loose hair in front of the hairband. She is around 5'4", and has a pear-shaped body. She wears a beige coat with blue pants, and gray boots. Her skin colour is a light-olive skin tone due to the sun around the areas of Vendsyssel, and hair is brown mostly because it's the usual colour of hair in Vendsyssel. Her eyes are a light cyan colour, and has a bit bushy eyebrows. The flower in her hair is a representation of the nature in her district. She appears to be about 22 years old Personality and Interests *Vendsyssel has a bit of a personality change once in a while, because of the seasons. In the summers she is more of a festive person than when she is in the winter, where she is very silent and angry, letting the silence dominate everybody who knows her that can be affected by this, however it's not stopping her from being family. She has a pretty bad temper, but is very ambitious when it comes to her hobbies. She's pretty bossy when it comes to inforcing rules and traditions, especially when it comes to the tradition of only Vendelboere are allowed to use her flag. She has a horribly big fear of heights. *Her interests are the nature of her own land, farming, and sailing. She drink like her brother, however not as much. She is pretty bad with animals, but likes them anyways Relationships *Denmark: (Big) Brother. She is a district of his land, and if she actually liked how he acted, she might've been very good friends with him *Iceland: Cousin. Can't be considered brother, because even though much of her people have icelandic blood, her people are still majorly danish blooded *Norway, Sweden, Finland: Close friends. Along Denmark, she shares much history with them and have ferry lines going to all the nations. But they don't alway recognize her as Vendsyssel, because that not many do know that Vendsyssel is a district *England: Friend. They seem to get along very much together, despite the fact that Vendsyssel's vikings where mainly those to torment the english civilians, and burn down the villages. England used to be scared of her, but that was back in the viking ages. Now nobody's afraid of her *America: Aquaintance. Even though they share much history together, America barely remembers that she even exists. She's not very fond of him, but grateful that he was part of the allies whom helped Denmark get rid of the germans History *Vendsyssel is a very old district that has been forgotten by much of the danish land, but still remains. The district, alongside Jutlandic people, have a minor hatred towards the Zealandic ones. Vendsyssel's many monuments like Rubjerg Knude, Børglum Kloster, Råbjerg Mile, and so on has attracted a few people to the beautiful landscape. It remains a very fast-paced changing district that will do much for attention by other people outside Denmark, and also one that really stands out in trying to be as independant as possible with it's culture, traditions, and flag. Vendsyssel has been forgotten many times in history, but will still be a very beautiful district with and amazing culture and many mystical traditions, that are even unknown by Vendelboere. Despite the harsh claims from the district, it's people is very peaceful and bright with many individual traits that reflect how they want to feel individual from the rest of Denmark. The flag was introduced by the mayor of Hjørring, which is the administrative city of this district, in 1976. The colours are blue, orange/yellow, and green. The blue colour is the sea, the orange/yellow is the sun and beaches of the district, and the green is the very wide-spreaded nature around the entire landscape. *In about the 1660's, Jutland was taken over by the Germans in a time where Denmark was suffering from issues in the economy. The only way the danes got Jutland back was, that they lied and claimed to be in a alliance with Sweden, which at that time was a horrifying enemy to be facing. Links *http://askvendsyssel.deviantart.com/ the ask account of Vendsyssel (OC) on DeviantART *http://askaphvendsyssel.tumblr.com/ the ask account of Vendsyssel (OC) on Tumblr Personality and Interests Appearance Relationships History Links